Deck:The Raging Balloon
Tips to play with The Raging Balloon *Tank + Raging Witch **The Witch with Rage spell could destroy a tower but she is fragile. She needs a tank in front of her to protect her so she can attack with her fast hit speed and keep on summoning Skeletons over time. There is no limit of how many Skeletons she can summon. **Deploy the Tank at the border of the map. Make it slow and defend the opposing troops. Deploy more troops like Minions and the Witch along the path. Bring a spell to assist them. *Balloon comes later **Many players prefer Giant and Balloon combo to offend. However,this combo is great but should not use it right in the beginning of the game. **Offend with Giant and Witch combo first before dropping a Balloon. Giant and Raging Witch combo is great enough to tear down a tower as well as defeat the defenders occasionally. More troops and spells support the Giant Witch combo helps clear the path from the opposing troops. Then Balloon would be much safer to join the battle. **Play the Giant Witch combo first. Assist them with Minions and Archers. Bring along spells as well. Balloon is engaging in the battle later if everything is fine. *Fast Raging Balloon with the right timing **This is the surprise attack of Balloon decks. With just Balloon and Rage on the right timing, the Balloon can land 2 hits on the tower which is 1800+ damage in total. This combo would destroy the tower if left unanswered. As for the right timing, it’s when the opponent used up their Elixir so they can not defend against the sudden attacks. Learn to catch the timing and it’s an easy crown. **The moment the opponent spent a lot of Elixir on deploying troops/buildings/useless spells, deploy your Balloon somewhere near the river and Rage it. Keep in mind to just leave the Raging Balloon alone and save your Elixir to defend later. *Slow and Steady **This deck highly depends on the tank. For any tank deck in Clash Royale, you must build up your team by offending slowly and steadily. When the offensive team is ready and it’s in the opponent’s territory, Rage them. **Drop the Mini Tanker/Tanker at the border of the arena. Deploy the Witch, Minions, and Archers when the tanker is moving toward the opposing troops slowly. Rage them when they are crossing the river. Drop your Balloon when you notice the opponent could not counter your team effectively. *Utilize Rage spell **Rage spell had been underestimated by many players. I’m a Rage user so I noticed it from my battles. Rage could be used both offense and defense, but I only use it for offense so far. You don’t have to wait for the offensive troops to reach the tower in order to Rage them. You can speed up their movement by casting the Rage spell on the path. It works very well in the first 2 minutes of normal Elixir rate. The opponent would not have enough elixir to counter your Raging troops. **Build up your offensive team. Rage them on the path when they are making their ways to the opposing tower. Tips For Playing Against Other King's Cup Decks The Frozen Hog Use Fire Spirits and Minions to counter Hog Rider. Do not drop them near the tower, as the Hog Rider is going to pair with Freeze. Plan for a counter push later. Dark Lighting Keep Zap to counter Skeleton Army. Separate your troops to defend against Lumberjack and Dark Prince, as Dark Prince does area damage. If you find that your could not defend against this deck, try strike fast on the other lane when you see Dark Prince and Lumberjack combo. Go-Log-Go It’s really, really hard for you to take down a Golem with this deck. Therefore, focus on offense. Once the opponent dropped the Golem, strike with your Raging Balloon on the other lane immediately. The Raging Balloon Keep your Minions to counter Balloon. Focus on defense, as you and the opponent are using the same decks. Who takes down a tower first, who win. X-Bowler Offend with your Raging Combo, as X-Bow and Bowler could not target air. Use Balloon combo to take down X-Bow, as Balloon would be attracted by it. Mirror, Miner, Muskies Good luck when you are facing this deck with Raging Balloon deck. All you can do is attacking fast on the other lane and aim for King’s Tower once the Three Musketeers are deployed on the other lane. Weakness My only complaint with this deck is the choice of another tank aside from the Giant.Baby Dragon is not really a tank like the Giant. Although the Baby Dragon is a reliable support for the Balloon, it is harder to pull off the Rage + Balloon combo if there is no high HP unit that will take all the damage.Frozen Hog Deck is probably one of its weakness since it can basically Freeze your troops while the Hog Rider damages your own tower. It can easily be avoidable if you keep pressuring the opponent since he will be forced to use his Freeze to your troops.